The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an electronic module, and a method of manufacturing an electronic module.
An electronic module has been known in which a semiconductor device is mounted on an interconnect substrate (e.g. JP-A-2-272737). In order to manufacture a highly reliable electronic module, it is important to reliably electrically connect an interconnect pattern of the interconnect substrate with interconnects of the semiconductor device.